1. Field of the Application
The present application relates generally to a silkscreen apparatus, and more particularly to silkscreen fabric tensioning.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a screen tensioning and printing frame is capable of handling fabrics across the wide range of weight and texture. One method is to use a roller frame member including a longitudinal groove and a locking strip to secure the fabric into the groove. Another is to use a rectangular frame member including a longitudinal groove and a locking strip. The fabric is pushed into the groove. The locking strip is inserted into the groove from an end of the groove and pushed or pulled lengthwise through the groove to secure the fabric. The locking strip is extracted from the groove by sliding it the length of the groove out one end of the groove to release the fabric. Often the groove is the length of the roller. Another method is to glue the mesh to a frame. Frequently, solvents are used during the silk screen process that can degrade the bond, causing further failure. Special glues may be required to withstand the tension and/or effects of the solvents. An emulsion is to a surface of the mesh before gluing for use during the silkscreen process.